The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which has a capability to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020115469 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A user interface by which contents of what is being processed can be confirmed with the sense of touch is provided. On a first surface of a portable phone, first piezoelectric devices are arranged, and on a second surface of the portable phone, second piezoelectric devices are arranged. When radio waves are transmitted, a displacement is generated from the first and second last piezoelectric devices at the same time when radio waves are transmitted from an antenna, and the displacement moves in sequence to the piezoelectric devices of the upper portion. When the displacement moves to the first and second initial piezoelectric devices, a displacement is generated repeatedly from the first and second last piezoelectric devices, and is continued until the other party to which a call is being originated responds.” However, the prior art does not disclose the video game device comprising a game object entering detector and a game vibrator, wherein the game object entering detector identifies whether a user controlled game object enters a certain two-dimensional area by executing a game vibrator activating software and implements overall control of the video game device; the game object entering detector activates the game vibrator when the game object entering detector identifies that the user controlled game object enters the certain two-dimensional area; and when the game object entering detector detects a phone call, the game object entering detector activates the game vibrator and generates a specific pattern of vibration where the specific pattern is determined by the game object entering detector.”However, this prior art does not disclose the video game device which has a mobile phone functionality, wherein a game vibrator which is activated when the game object entering detector identifies that the user controlled game object enters a certain two-dimensional area by identifying the locations of the user controlled game object and the certain two-dimensional area in the computer-generated three-dimensional virtual space is also activated when receiving a phone call.